Endoscopic devices are used for examining and operating on a body site such as a body canal or a hollow organ. Endoscopic devices additionally provide ports for the introduction of surgical instruments and irrigation fluid or for the removal of waste irrigation fluid, blood, or tissue fragments to facilitate the operation. The endoscopic device can be, for example, a hysteroscope for examining the uterine cavity, a cystoscope for examining the urinary tract, or a colonoscope for examining the colon.
In general, a hysteroscope releases fluid to expand the uterine cavity so that the inside of the uterine cavity can be viewed. The hysteroscope also provides a light source that permits viewing of both the inside of the uterine cavity and any openings to and from the uterine cavity. If surgery is to be done, small instruments are inserted through the hysteroscope.